


Bad Romance

by shesakicker



Series: Volcanoes Melt You Down [3]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesakicker/pseuds/shesakicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur come to an understanding of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Big win for mpoetess, who I then forced bad Pokemon fic upon. Because I am evil.

Arthur hardly thought it was fair for Merlin to make him feel _guilty_, all things considered. _He_ was the victim of magic here, not Merlin. So he could stop looking like a kicked puppy any moment now.

It wasn't until the awkward silence between them got to be too much for Arthur to take that he finally spoke. "To what end?" he asked, keeping his voice even and calm through sheer force of will.

"I--what?" Merlin asked, giving him what might be considered--to people unaware of his treasonous actions--to be a genuine look of confusion. A fine actor indeed.

Arthur stood up, hands clenched tightly at his sides as he looked over the fire at Merlin. He stifled any emotion other than anger to keep from appearing weak. Anger at the _betrayal_ that Merlin had carried on for so long. Over his own _stupidity_ for not putting the pieces together. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed anything, oh no. He had just held out some inane hope that Merlin was different. That he was just an utter idiot who followed him into battle and drank poison meant for Arthur and not like all the other sorcerers that Arthur had come across in his life.

He learned his lesson once again on even _thinking_ of trusting one of those--those _snakes_.

"Was it for blackmail," Arthur demanded, unable to keep his tone even this time around. "Some sort of revenge?"

"_What_?" Merlin scrambled up onto his feet, not running away as he seemed to desperately want to do. "_No_, Arthur. God, no. I'd never harm you intentionally. I--I thought they were just _dreams_! I didn't realize they were really happening until now."

Arthur inhaled sharply, lifting his chin higher to look down his nose at Merlin. Anyone else might have called it a sneer. "Do you actually expect me to believe that a sorcerer who has managed to hide himself in plain sight of both the prince and king is _that_ incompetent?"

"I'm not incompetent!" Merlin scowled before seeming to struggle at getting his face to a more innocent expression. "Arthur, I'm telling you the truth. I'd never hurt you."

"You've lied to me for this long, what's one more?" Arthur asked, forcing him to back up and granting him no quarter.

Merlin made a small noise of shock as he bumped into a tree, glancing back as though to assure himself it was really a tree. It gave Arthur the opportunity to grab Merlin's shift, twisting his hand in it for a good grip as he forced Merlin into the tree harder. He ignored the hiss of pain it produced, focusing on his anger before--before he was enchanted again.

Baring his teeth in a parody of a smile, Arthur shoved him harder, insinuating his leg between Merlin's to keep him in place. That was the plan. "So, what? You decided to bugger the prince for a lark while you bided your time to destroy the kingdom?"

That rang false even to him, though. Merlin had always--tried to help him. Even when he didn't want any.

"Arthur--" Merlin gasped, gripping Arthur's arms tightly as the bark probably dug painfully through the thin fabric of the shirt. "You must believe me... the last thing I'd ever wish to do is _hurt_ you."

He sounded so damn _sincere_. It made Arthur's chest clench up oddly even as he pressed into the little remaining distance between them. "Swear it," he said harshly. "Swear you have never used magic against me."

Merlin moved his hands up, clutching at the collar of Arthur's shirt now as he gave him a pleading look. "I swear."

The anger didn't go anywhere, but there were other worrying emotions that joined it instead. This close to Merlin, a healthy dose of lust and possessiveness cropped up. He leaned in for a harsh, demanding kiss before he could give the urge any thought or try to stop it.

Merlin made another noise of surprise, opening his mouth to question Arthur's sanity--which he was doing enough on his own at the moment, thank you. Arthur only took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, not giving a care to being gentle with him.

He could feel Merlin's prick pressed against his thigh. Either still hard from the 'dream' or enjoying being manhandled a bit too much. Both options worked to fuel Arthur on with whatever the hell he thought he was doing.

Letting go of Merlin's shirt, he shoved a hand up along the other man's bony side, rucking his shirt up as he went. His other hand held fast onto Merlin's jaw to keep the kiss from being broken just yet. He needed to do this right now. He needed _something_ along these lines, at least.

It would do well to show Merlin how things were _done_, after all. The idiot never had any concept of how he ought to act, ever since the beginning. Princes did _not_ bend over for their magic-hiding servants. They took what they wanted, when they wanted it.

Not that Arthur had ever really done anything like that. Forcing someone was never--it wasn't him. He would never.

"Swear it," Arthur repeated, panting against Merlin's lips as he rocked his own hardness against the bony hip flush against him. What he was even asking this time, he couldn't even figure out himself.

Merlin hesitantly reached up to rest his hands on the sides of Arthur's neck, fingers twitching with nervous energy as he looked back at Arthur. It wasn't in fear, no. That uncurled a tension in the pit of his stomach that Arthur hadn't been aware existed until now. "Arthur, I--" He surged forward rather than finish the thought, kissing _him_ with fervor.

Somehow that was both surprising and thrilling for Arthur. He kissed back, closing his eyes to concentrate on just _this_. He was just gathering his thoughts for what next.

It wasn't as though he could just bugger Merlin against the tree without any sort of--supplies. He'd probably break the boy in half if he tried.

So, for now, he contented himself with the meager friction of his hips against Merlin's. It wasn't nearly enough for completion, but it would do until he could figure out the next step.

The kisses also helped him ignore just how utterly undignified of a position he was in. He _never_ would have found himself _rutting_ against a tree like some sort of madman before Merlin came along, that was for sure. Not even when he had still been a _boy_.

He moved his hands up along Merlin's sides, rucking up his shirt even more as he explored what he'd most certainly not been thinking about nearly every evening when it happened. It was when his fingers trailed over far too slender ribs that Merlin pulled back from the kiss to make a girlish noise.

How _Merlin_, who was for all intents and purposes an utter _woman_ when compared to Arthur, managed to--to do what had happened before was just ludicrous. Now that Arthur had a moment to think about it, at least.

Not that he'd ever given any sort of thought as to what the phantom sorcerer had looked like.

Arthur took advantage of Merlin's girlish behavior to duck his head down and press his lips to the man's throat. It wasn't long before that turned into light bites and sucking on a small spot just below Merlin's jaw to mark him. The gaspy little noises Merlin made in response only encouraged him on.

And it had to be more damned magic that made Arthur tug down at Merlin's trousers. They went easily--he really needed to make Merlin wear something that _fit_ him sometime--and bunched up around his thighs.

Perhaps it was madness that caused him to go forward and take Merlin's dick in hand. He had the idle and vaguely horrifying thought that, alright, it seemed Merlin really was _that_ size then. Just never expect him to admit that aloud. It was an _embarrassment_.

If he'd already blamed magic and going _insane_, what exactly possessed him to drop to his _knees_ in front of Merlin was a mystery to everyone involved. Especially considering Merlin's wide eyes and confused, "Arthur?"

Which Arthur ignored before he lost his nerve. It was easier to focus on how bloody uncomfortable it was on the ground in only his hunting breeches. Clearly that was preferable to contemplating what he was doing as he closed his eyes and took hold of Merlin's dick. He wasn't comparing how it held felt in the nightly encounters to reality because that would just be silly. He clearly was under some sort of spell to even _consider_ that.

Taking the tip in his mouth, he moved down with perhaps more enthusiasm than actual skill. A prince did not get _practice_ at this sort of thing, nor did they want any.

But the distant noise of Merlin choking back a moan and thumping his head back against the tree was enough to convince him that he was just naturally talented at anything he set his mind to. With his eyes closed, he could focus on the heat in the palm of his hand as he slowly stroked what remained out of his mouth and the taste of--everything in.

By now he was _painfully_ hard in his trousers. Rubbing himself a few times through the fabric, he groaned around Merlin and worked up to taking more in his mouth. He only pulled back once it moved past uncomfortable into the choking area, but none of that stopped him.

The only sound was Merlin's gaspy babble concerning just how Arthur's mouth felt and the wet, sloppy noise as that only encouraged Arthur to push himself harder. There was never anything done halfway when your name was Arthur Pendragon.

It seemed painfully easy to make Merlin come undone right now. A bit of a switch on roles from before. Right? Back to Arthur being in charge as he should always be.

Arthur was certain of that.

It was a few moments before he felt Merlin's hands run hesitantly through his hair. It wasn't _controlling_\--Merlin was learning his place, it seemed--so Arthur allowed it to continue. He even allowed the shallow little rock of Merlin's hips. Because it wasn't as though he could manage anything untoward at the moment. Yes.

Arthur simply slid his hand down and kept it wrapped around the base of Merlin's prick to keep him from getting out of hand should those continue. If Arthur allowed it, of course.

As the hands in his hair became more confident, so did the shallow rhythmic thrusts of Merlin's hips. Arthur made a vague noise that he assumed sounded like a protest of that sort of treatment and not a moan.

He spread his knees apart a bit wider for more stability as this kept up. By now he was practically chaffing against the inside of his trousers and desperate for something more substantial there. Once he caught on to moving his head at the same pace as Merlin, he was able to unfasten his trousers with his free hand. It took a few attempts considering _distractions_ and the fact that his eyes were still closed, but he managed to pull himself out and finally get the wank he desperately needed.

"Arthur--" Merlin said, groaning perfectly for him."I don't--I can't--"

Stroking himself quickly, Arthur hummed in response. He could feel Merlin's stomach and thigh muscles tensing up as he tried not to go over the edge, but that didn't make Arthur want to stop or pull back just yet.

It was too damned _good_ right now. Just the feeling of Merlin on his tongue and his own hand--Arthur gasped around Merlin as he reached completion with far more force than any time before this lunacy at night started.

He didn't have much time to enjoy it as Merlin jerked forward roughly and followed only a moment after, groaning loud and holding onto Arthur's hair tightly.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly and swallowed the first bit before he was able to pull back to a more manageable amount of Merlin's prick. He sucked hard on the tip, holding Merlin's hips firmly against the tree until it stopped.

Then, when it seemed as though his hands were the only things holding Merlin up, he pulled off to spit what remained. His lips and jaw ached from the entire ordeal, but it wasn't enough to dim the previous pleasure.

"God," Merlin said shakily, dropping down to his knees as well once his hips were released. "Arthur, that--"

Arthur shot him a look that might have had more venom to it under better circumstances. "Yes, I'm aware of your inability to form sentences," he informed Merlin hoarsely.

That didn't seem to stop Merlin from looking at him as though he just saved Camelot from utter destruction. Again. It gave him something that he just might categorize as a nice feeling. In the general sense. As a ruler would feel from their subject.

"Oh, stop that and go back to sleep," Arthur finally grumbled, pulling himself back to his feet and adjusting his clothing back into proper order. "And no--none of that--" He waggled his fingers in a manner that should have been more threatening. "--magic business."

Merlin blinked up at him before following suit. "I'll--" Whatever he was about to say died at the accusing finger Arthur pointed in his direction. "Of course."

"Good." Arthur nodded and headed back to his bedroll. He took care of _that_ problem then. The rest... he'd figure out in the morning.


End file.
